


Wake Up, I Miss You

by orphan_account



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: 420 blaze it, Diakko, Dianakko, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Lesbians, staying up late, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was 4.20 in the morning where Diana concluded that she has both the dorkiest and cutest girlfriend ever.And also she's planning to lose more of her sanity by staying late at night again.





	Wake Up, I Miss You

Diana sighed for the tenth time that night.

Staying up to finish all of her remaining homework was a mistake. She knew she wont easily fall asleep after finishing said work but a part of her mind thought that maybe, _maybe_ she would fall asleep tonight.__

_ _But no. The universe hates her._ _

_ _And here she is, at 4:15 am, laying on her bed trying desperately to succumb into a peaceful sleep but to no avail._ _

_ _She sighed again._ _

_ _And then she groaned._ _

_ _"Goodness, I should've listened to Akko..." She said as she remembered back to what her girlfriend had said to her before going back to their respective dorms. Akko had said that she should refrain herself from working late at night, presumably because she knows that Diana has a hard time sleeping right after._ _

_ _"What should I even do...? I cant sleep..." She pondered._ _

_ _Then, an idea aroused in her mind. A silly idea that would probably not work, but she's gonna do it anyways because it's 4 in the morning and she's slowly losing her sanity.  
Grabbing her phone, she swiped it open and went onto the messenger app, not wasting any time by going onto her and Akko's chat. Then she started typing, and sent a message._ _

_ _ _Diana : Wake up, I miss you._ _ _

_ _Okay, this was really a dumb idea._ _

_ _Akko will probably tease her in the morning for that message alone, but she doesn't even care as long as it brings up a smile on her girlfriend's adorable little face._ _

_ _Before she could ponder more, a message appeared quite literally a second after she sent that message._ _

_ _ _Akko : 4.20 blaze it_ _ _

_ _ _Akko : oh_ _ _

_ _Diana held the urge to face-palm herself. Akko usually sends the same message at exactly 4.20 am. And apparently, her brain decided to forget about it tonight and sent a message the same time her girlfriend sent one too.  
A few more messages came in._ _

_ _ _Akko : aw. u miss me even at 4 am!!!! ur so cute_ _ _

_ _ _Akko : BUT SEE I TOLD U YOU COULDNT SLEEP!!!!_ _ _

_ _Diana couldn't help but smile. Even when her girlfriend is angry at her, she cant help but feel the affection she has towards the girl. She's lucky that Akko came into her life, she couldn't imagine how much sleep she would lose if she hadn't met the brunette._ _

_ _She brought her thoughts back towards her phone and typed a quick reply._ _

_ _ _Diana : Sorry, I forgot your little '420-rendezvous' that you do often. I had expected you were asleep._ _ _

_ _ _Akko : im glad i wasnt!! dont make me come over there and hug u until ur unconscious_ _ _

_ _ _Akko : ...unless?_ _ _

_ _Diana laughed quietly, why is her girlfriend such a dork?_ _

_ _Well, she's probably not gonna sleep for the next 3 hours. But if she could talk to Akko like this, maybe staying up late to finish her work wasn't so bad._ _

_ _ _Akko : alright ive made up my mind!!! im coming over there!!_ _ _

_ _ _Diana : You wouldn't._ _ _

_ _After a minute, there was no reply. _She probably went to sleep then._ Diana thought. There was no way Akko would sneak out just to help her sleep, it was very late after all._ _

_ _...That thought quickly crumbled into pieces when she heard a quiet knock on her door._ _

_ _"Diana? It's me!" She heard Akko quietly whispered from outside the room._ _

_ _With wide eyes, Diana couldn't help but think that firstly, yes, she does indeed love Akko with all her heart and her entire being, but _why.__ _

_ _And secondly,_ _

_ _...Maybe staying up late to finish her homework really weren't bad at all._ _

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by this : https://www.instagram.com/p/B29l6DgJ1Lh/?igshid=1ku7tyijoan77 made it into a fic bcs i thought it had diakko energy oop
> 
> anyways heyo im back with another diakko fic!! \\(>u<)/ i hope u enjoyed this, and if u read my other fic (iced coffee), and liked that too then ty!! i am truly blessed.
> 
> ((((btw i might not write a part 2 for iced coffee bcs i think its more suitable that its just a oneshot but still idk and i never listen to myself anyway))))


End file.
